


Flights of Fancy

by crisssquared



Series: Flights of Fancy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/pseuds/crisssquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. TravelAgent! Kurt. </p><p> Blaine has finally finished his studies and is ready to embark on his next adventure...he just had to get past his new travel agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



**Monday 4 th May, 10.32am**

Blaine had been intent on waking up at a decent time this morning.  He really had.  He had plans. Let it be known that he’d had plans.

He'd turned 21 a few weeks back and was set on getting himself his first ever passport and exploring past the boundary lines of Lima, Ohio.  He wasn't sure where he would head but he knew where he should start.  The “hip” new travel agency that had recently opened in the city and boasted “The freshest faces and the freshest prices”.

If he was honest, Blaine found the whole thing quite corny.  Who named a travel agency “Flights of Fancy” anyway?  Regardless, he'd been seduced by their bright window displays of maps, oriental fabrics, old atlases and trinkets from all over the world.  And sure.  The prices weren't too bad, either.

After convincing himself that a slightly battered banana was a suitable breakfast for a man in a hurry, he grabbed his satchel and headed toward the door.

**

Blaine's phone started ringing just as he approached the store.  He stopped walking and retrieved it from his bag-he didn't want to be “that guy” entering a store part way through a call.

“Sam?” he answered.

“Great, Blaine, I'm glad I got you.  Listen, I'm going to be done with work early today – lunch?”

Blaine's stomach made a noise as he recalled his measly breakfast.

“Yes. Definitely. Lunch sounds great. I just have to grab a form for a passport-shouldn't take me more than 5 minutes?”

“A passport, huh?  Finally making a break for it?”

Blaine laughed.  “Something like that” he answered.

They organized a meeting point, and Blaine ended the call and walked into the store.

**

The staff were clearly busy and all had their eyes trained on the screens in front of them.  There were three staff, all roughly the same age as Blaine.  The office was laid out with four circular pods, with half-moon shaped couches wrapping around each desk.  It was bright and tidy and two couches were occupied with customers looking to book their next big adventure.  It was all a little overwhelming.

And then a voice spoke up.

“Hi! Sorry-didn't spot you there!  Can I help at all?” 

Blaine turned toward the voice and the smiling face accompanying it. That happened to be attached to an incredibly handsome man. 

Oh **god** he was attractive.

As if on cue, as if it was its life purpose to do so at that very minute, his satchel slipped from the shoulder it was resting on and ended up on the floor. 

The smiling man was now smirking, and stared at the bag while Blaine stayed rooted to the spot in silence.  He stood, and stepped out from behind his pod.

He bent in front of Blaine, and gracefully swooped the bag from the ground and placed it into Blaine's hands.

“Here” he said.  “This one is clearly too eager to start its own trip, but maybe I can help you first?” he grinned.  “My name is Kurt – how can I be of assistance?”  He held out a hand and Blaine shook it weakly.

 _Oh god my palms must be so sweaty_ he thought.

 Kurt gestured toward his desk and Blaine followed, wishing the floor would open beneath him.

“So...what can I do for you?” Kurt prompted again.

Blaine hesitated as if it was the hardest question he'd ever been asked.

“Oh! Yes. I know what you can do to me.  For me.  FOR me.  I mean...dammit.”

Blaine's face was burning up and he cursed the effect this man seemed to be having on him.

“Passport forms?” he stuttered.

“Sure thing! Is this your first time?”

“Is this my...first time?” Blaine asked. “My first time doing what?”

“Passport.  Is this your first passport?” Kurt asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Oh. Yes.  Passport virgin” 

**_Passport virgin_ **

Blaine could have cried.

Standing with a giggle (A fucking **_giggle_** _),_ Kurt opened a drawer behind him and retrieved the forms.

“One passport form” he confirmed, handing the form to Blaine.  “Was there anything else I could help with?”

At that moment, Blaine's stomach decided to remind him of its neglect that morning by unleashing the loudest rumble he was sure any human being had ever produced.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Someone skipped breakfast by the sound of it? Never a good plan” he grinned.

“Banana” Blaine stated, as if that explained everything. “Thanks for the...y'know” he added, and waved the forms at Kurt's face, before starting to turn toward the door.

“No problem! And thanks for popping into Flights of Fancy – I look forward to many more....firsts”.

And then Kurt winked at him.  He **_winked._**

Blaine left the store, turned the corner and realised there was only one thing to do.  Book all the holidays to all the countries. 

All of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday May 4th, 12.10pm**

As Blaine walked into the pre-decided café where he would be meeting Sam, he let out a sigh of relief. Not only was he apparently starving to death, he'd also just survived one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life.

His bag. His trusty, reliable satchel.  They'd been through so much together and this is how it pays him back? And his stomach. Part of his being.  His  _friend._ Now both his mortal enemies.  He'd never felt so betrayed.

"Blaine!" Sam called from a table at the back of the café, beckoning to him with a wave.

Head down, Blaine made his way past the busy tables toward his friend. His friend that would never fall off his shoulder.  Or speak up at the most inappropriate times. Well, mostly.

"Hey Sam" Blaine mumbled, sitting in the seat next to him.  He placed the passport form on the table, and then dropped his bag onto the ground with a thud and a dirty look.

"Whoa...rough morning?" Sam asked, glancing at the heap of satchel.

"You have no idea. It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about it..." Blaine started.

"Oh.  Well, in that case, forget I ever..."

"BANANA!" Blaine interrupted, waving his hands at Sam.

"When has ‘Banana' ever been an appropriate response to ANYTHING?!  I'm such an idiot!  And that BAG!"  He dropped his head onto the table in a this-is-quite-dramatic-even-for-drama-student show of frustration.

Sam looked concerned.  He motioned to the waiter nearby.

"Do you want a coffee, Blaine? We can talk it out?"

"I don't think caffeine is the best option" Blaine muttered into the table.  He lifted his head and looked at the waiter. 

"Hot chocolate? With cream? And marshmallows? And those little rainbow coloured sprinkly things you normally only give to kids? Those.  Gimme some of those too.  And no scrimping."

"That bad, huh?"  The waiter asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Blaine repeated.  "But I would like a blueberry muffin."

The waiter looked to Sam-partially for his order, and partially to confirm via eye movements that his friend wasn't actually as insane as he was acting.

"I'll take an espresso" Sam said.  He looked at Blaine who was currently dismembering an innocent drinking straw that had been left on the table.  The straw was in pieces.  "I think I'm going to need it. I'll take a muffin, too."

As the waiter nodded in sympathy and left, Sam looked back at Blaine. The straw had now been joined by two sachets of sugar and placed on the table in the shape of a frowning face.

"Ok.  Start at the beginning.  Tell me everything" he prompted.

Blaine sighed dramatically. 

"Ok, so you called me this morning, remember? And I was going to get forms for a passport? Well, I went into that new travel place."

"Flights of Fancy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That one.  Anyway, I stood in the centre of the store waiting for someone to call me over, and then a voice spoke to me.  Sam.  That ** _voice_**."

"Wait, are we talking ‘voices in the head' type voices?  Because if we are, I should have ordered something much stronger than an espresso."

"No Sam.  I'm not going crazy." Blaine promised. 

"The voice came from a very attractive man, roughly my age.  _Kurt._   Legs to his neck, profile of a marble statue, hair in the most perfect coif that anyone has ever accomplished.  He had the most incredible eyes and his clothes.  His  ** _clothes_**.  His pants looked like they were painted onto those obscenely long, muscular legs and they were  ** _work_** pants, Sam.  ** _Nobody_** looks that good in work pants.  And did I mention his legs?"

"A few times..."

"Well, they're worth mentioning.  Anyway, there I was, standing in front of him, when my  ** _bag_**..." He shot his satchel another disapproving look, "....my  ** _bag_** decided to fall off my shoulder and land in front of him.  I nearly died, Sam.  I was so mortified.  And what did Kurt do?"  Blaine asked.

"Ummm...did he laugh at you?"

"He  ** _picked it up_**.  From the floor.  He bent in front of me, picked it up and placed it into my hands.  And that's not even the worst part!"

Blaine put his face into his hands just as the waiter came back to the table with their drinks and muffins.

"Thanks" he sighed, perking up slightly when he saw the flake, chocolate sauce and tiny colourful sprinkles piled onto the whipped cream.  He raised an eyebrow at the waiter.

The waiter shrugged his shoulders. "It looked like you needed it." he smiled.

" _Thank_ you" Blaine repeated.  "I really do".

He took a bite of his muffin before continuing his story.  "So, I followed him back to his desk and told him I needed a passport form. And somehow ended up describing myself as a passport virgin."

Sam nearly choked on his espresso as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Go ahead.  Laugh at the dumb human.  Anyway, I got the form, and he asked if there was anything else he could help with.  And my stomach rumbled so loud I wouldn't be surprised if it registered on the Richter scale."

"Oh man.  And then what did you do?" Sam asked.

Blaine took a sip of his drink. 

"I shouted "BANANA" at him and left."

"Oh, Blaine." Sam sympathised.  "But at least it's done now?  You have the form?"

"Yeah, right here", Blaine said-gesturing toward the pile of papers on the table beside him.  And sending his multi-coloured sprinkle covered hot chocolate flying all over it.

He stared in horror at the brown and rainbow coloured liquid covering the forms he had fought so hard for.

"No.  No no  **no**!" he cried, dabbing at the forms with a napkin before resigning himself to the fact that they were a lost cause.  "What am I going to do now?!"

Sam sighed.  "Finish your muffin and I'll finish mine.  There is a post office a block away.  We'll walk there and get you another form, ok?"

"Ok" Blaine conceded.

**

Having finished their food, Sam and Blaine walked toward the post office.

"How you holding up there, buddy?" Sam asked, giving Blaine a solid but friendly pat on the back.

"Travel is hard work, Sam.  I don't understand why so many people recommend it." Blaine declared.

As they entered the post office, Sam didn't have the heart to tell Blaine that he wasn't  _actually_ travelling yet.  He just nodded sympathetically.

They approached the counter and Blaine smiled at the middle aged woman behind the computer screen.

"One passport form, please" he said calmly. 

He could do this.  See?  This was easy.  He was a pro! He could do anything! The world was his oyster!

"Oh I'm sorry, dear.  We're all out.   Should have some more in a week or two? They're on back order, you see..."

"Back order? What...they can't...I can't...." Blaine stammered, panic filling his voice.

Blaine felt a calming but firm hand on his arm as Sam thanked the teller and guided Blaine away from members of the general public.

"Sam.  What am I going to do? I  ** _need_**  a form! I'm living the dream!" he exclaimed.

"Well, Blaine.  I'm not really sure how to say this.  But I think there is only one option."

"I rescue the old forms, bleach them part white, call it modern art and get rich on the sales?"

"You have to go back to Flights of Fancy" Sam concluded.

Blaine sighed.

"I was scared you would say that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two all done! This ficlet is now complete, and I'll be posting every 2-3 days :) Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday May 4th, 3.09pm**

“I need a drink” Blaine declared, as he stood with Sam on the sidewalk across the street from the travel agency.

“You have water in your bag- I saw it there when you decided to throw it on the ground” Sam pointed out.

Blaine shook his head. “No, Sam.  I need a **drink**.  An alcoholic drink.  How am I supposed to show my face in there again?!”

Sam sighed.  It had taken them nearly 30 minutes to walk back to the agency.  Blaine kept stopping to verbally curse himself…and at one point to punch an unsuspecting lamppost which, judging by the squeak, he immediately regretted.

“And my hand hurts. And it’s all your fault.”

“What? How is that fair?” Sam asked, shocked.  “What did **_I_** do?!”

 ‘Nothing.  You’ve done absolutely nothing.  I just need something to blame besides my stellar social skills.  Or lack thereof.  Sorry man…it’s something I’ve been working on.”

“No harm.  Besides, we’ve been standing here looking into the store for nearly ten minutes now, and I haven’t seen a single dude in there.  Are you sure it’s this place?”

Blaine looked at him like he’d grown a third eye.  “Am I sure this is the right place?! Of COURSE I’m sure! Maybe he…maybe he’s gone to the bathroom?”

“For ten minutes? Maybe you left as much of an impression on him as he did on you…if you know what I mean…” Sam wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine. 

“Oh grow up” Blaine mumbled.

 “I bet _he’s_ growing…up…..”

“Did you really just…? Seriously? You couldn’t possibly know that that’s what he’s doing.  Maybe they have a back exit? He could have slipped past us?”

“I bet he could slip past _your_ back exit…”

Blaine sighed and put his head in his hands.  “I’m going in. I can handle this without you.”

“I _bet_ you can, stud” Sam agreed, laughing so hard his stomach was starting to hurt.

“You’re ridiculous. I’m going.”

**

He crossed the street, striding toward the door.  He put on a brave face – trying to look more confident than he felt.

As he entered the store, hot travel agent guy was nowhere to be seen.

A woman sitting at the pod closest to the window welcomed him in and he sat at the seat in front of her.

“Hey! I’m Santana” she said. “How can I help…you! I know you!”

_Ohgodohgodohgod._

“You…you do?” Blaine stuttered.  He could feel his face getting warm.

“Yeah! You’re the guy that dropped his bag with Kurt earlier, right?  The passport virgin?”

_Kurt.  The agent of his dreams. Pull yourself together, Blaine._

Blaine nodded, embarrassed, but allowed himself a chuckle. Her forwardness was refreshing.  “I guess that’s me”.

“Well then, Mr soon-to-be-passport-holder.  How can I help?”

“Well, there was an…accident.” Blaine subconsciously rubbed his aching hand.

“Oh no! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.  The passport forms though…they got…wet.  I kinda need another one?”

Santana laughed.  “No problemo.  I’ll hook you up.”  She reached into her drawer and produced another form.

“Thank you so much…Santana, right?”

“That’s me!  And you are…?”

Before Blaine could answer, the door to the back office opened, and Kurt was there – standing in the doorway, a hand on his hip, smiling at him. 

Blaine nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear!” Santana laughed.  “Remember this guy?” She turned to Blaine.  “What was your name again?”

“My name is…it’s…I’m Blaine”

“Blaine?” Kurt grinned from the doorway.  “It’s nice to put a name to the face.  And the owner of the disobedient satchel, of course.”

Kurt walked over to Santana’s pod, before glancing at the forms.

“How many passports are you planning on applying for, Blaine?” he teased. 

“Just…just the one, actually.  There was an accident.  With sprinkles.”

_Godammit Blaine._

“Sprinkles, huh? Is that why…?” Kurt gestured to his shirt.

“What?” Blaine looked to where Kurt was pointing. “Oh GOD” he exclaimed.  His shirt was covered in tiny multi coloured spots, sitting on a backdrop of larger brown splatters.

“So…a new fashion statement, or…?”

“Nope.  That would be the accident.  With the sprinkles.”

Why wasn’t there ever a major natural disaster when he required one?  Would it really kill someone to send a swarm of locusts his way at his time of need?  


He stood from his seat.  “Well, Santana, Kurt...I’m sure you’re both very busy people.  I’ll leave you to your work.  Thanks again for the form replacements.  I’ll be sure to look after these much better than the last.”

“No problem at all Blaine” Kurt smiled.  “I look forward to seeing you again for your passport photos…assuming you will need some at some point?”

_Passport photos.  PASSPORT PHOTOS._

“Oh, so you…you do those here? I was going to use the post office…” he explained.

“One stop shop, Blainey.” Santana quipped, smiling an unnerving smile that made Blaine think she knew way too much and must be stopped.  Immediately.

“Well, yes.  You _could_ wait in line at the post shop only to find you need an appointment that could take _weeks_ ” Kurt continued.  “Or, you could just come back _here_.  And I could do it for you.  Your choice.”  And there was that wink again.  Surely that was illegal.  Blaine made a mental note to check.

“I’ll…I’ll consider it along with my other options”

“You just be sure to let us know” Santana smiled.

As Blaine left the store, he was certain he heard her whisper “Wanky!” to Kurt.

**

“How’d it go?” Sam asked, as Blaine joined him on the other side of the street.

“He was there.  And he was beautiful.  And he takes photos. AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I HAD RAINBOW VOMIT ON MY SHIRT?!”

Blaine punched him in the arm.

“Oh come on!” Sam cried, rubbing his arm.  “Have you _seen_ some of the shirts you wear?  Cupcake with sprinkles much?! I’m not that observant.  I didn’t want to risk offending you if that was just the pattern it came with.”

Blaine shook his head.  “I have to have photos taken.  Did you know about this?”

Sam raised an eyebrow.  “Well, yeah. Unless you were planning on sketching out a caricature?”

Blaine sighed.

“Oh god, Sam.  It’s just too hard.”

Sam choked back a laugh. 

 

“That’s what he said”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're still enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little additional chapter, inspired by my wonderful amiga, chriscalledmesweetie.
> 
> Regular posting will continue in a couple of days, but in the meantime...enjoy ;)

**Monday May 4th, 5.09pm**

Kurt had tried his best to ignore Santana’s questions for the last hour or so of his work day.  He had really tried.  But as he closed the door to the store, the questioning began again with no customers around to save him.

“So…Hummel…” she began, slinking into the space behind him as he sat back at his pod to finish his paperwork for the day.

Kurt continued shuffling papers and tried his best to ignore her.

“Wanna talk to me about the callipygous visitor that’s been frequenting your desk?”

Kurt stopped filing and looked at Santana like she was speaking a foreign language.

“Santana…have you been buying that “Word of the day” toilet paper again just to freak me out?”

Santana laughed.  “Well, it worked didn’t it?  At least now you’re listening, instead of pretending to do work…”

“Pretending?” Kurt shot back.  “I’ll have you know that I have a lot of filing to do and a million ticket wallets to put together, thank you very much.”

"Whatever you say.  Besides, he was.” She added.

“Was what?”

“Callipygous”.

“Santana – do you even know what that word means, or are you just using it to get my attention?” Kurt asked.

"I know what it means. Do you?”

“Seriously? Of course I know what it…”

“It means he was bootylicious.” Santana interrupted with a wink.

“You’re ridiculous. Blaine is my client – he’s just a guy that needed a passport form. That’s it.”

“Sure thing, Hummel.  Except for the part where you think he’s a delicious afternoon treat that you want to sink your teeth into…”

Kurt blushed furiously.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come ON.  I love the ladies but even I can appreciate that butt.  You know it, I know it.  So what are you gonna do about it?”.  She perched on the edge of his desk and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You can’t be serious. I can’t just go up to a client and say ‘Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice how callipygous you’re looking today.’ “

“A-ha! So you DID notice!”

Kurt sighed and realised he probably wasn’t going to win this one.  “Yes.  I noticed.  Are you happy now? Besides, how could I not notice?!  When I picked his bag up, I was basically nose to crotch with the guy…”

Santana smiled triumphantly.  “I’m willing to bet money on the fact that he will be back for passport photos. Ten bucks says he’ll be back.”

“That’s insane. I’m not betting money on that.”

“Because you know you’re going to lose?  You scared, Kurt?”

“Fine.” He conceded. “I’ll take that stupid bet. But only because I actually do have paperwork to do and I want to get out of here before 6pm like usual…”

“You know you love your job.” Santana pointed out.

Kurt nodded. “I really do.”

 

Santana walked to her own pod, out of arms reach, before adding “And Blaine. You also love Blaine.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday May 7th , 11.20am**  

It had taken three days for Blaine to finally work up the courage needed to even contemplate having his passport pictures taken.  Just a day earlier, he’d dragged Sam to the post office to see if Kurt had been right about the long waiting time. 

He had been right.  It was a three week wait, to be exact.  

It wasn’t that Blaine wanted to prove Kurt wrong, and it definitely had nothing to do with not wanting to see him again.  In fact, Kurt’s face was all he’d seen for the last few nights when he tried to get some sleep.  He didn’t seem to be able to shake him from his thoughts – seeing him in the flesh might even _help_. 

Blaine had tried to convince himself that, yes, it would help.  In the same way that listening to a song that had been stuck in his head for days made it go away.  Most of the time… 

Sam had agreed to go with him, although Blaine had decided that he should just wait in the café a few stores away.  How would it look to Kurt if he showed up with another guy?  What if Kurt assumed Sam was his significant other? 

_Sure, Blaine.  Because Kurt would be give a crap if you were with another guy._  

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Silencing his inner logic, he let Sam into his apartment. 

“Hey dude.  Nervous?” Sam asked, depositing himself onto Blaine’s couch with a laugh. 

Blaine sighed. “Laugh all you like, Sam.  But today I’m getting my photos taken.  And nothing is going to stop me.” 

Blaine glanced toward the dishes in the kitchen sink. 

“See that?” he asked.  “That was bacon and eggs.” 

He turned to face the table by the door, and nodded toward it.  “And you see that?” 

Sam nodded, confused. 

“Well, **that** is a backpack.  With two straps.  One for each shoulder.  Practically guaranteed to not fall off.” 

Sam still looked confused.  

“So…you had breakfast and bought a new bag?  How is that going to…” Sam stopped, realization dawning.  “Ohhhh.  Because this way you can avoid bag slippage and stomach noises?” 

Blaine smiled, obviously pleased that Sam was catching up with the master plan.  

“Exactly.” 

“Ok.  Smart.  But how about hot drink mishaps?” Sam asked. 

Blaine’s smile grew.  “Got that covered, too.  Exhibit A…” Blaine twirled to show off his new lightweight waterproof jacket. 

“Nice jacket, man.  But what about for the photo…?” 

“A-HA! I knew you’d ask!” Blaine exclaimed.  

He unzipped the jacket to reveal a chocolate coloured polo shirt which he had paired with a pink bow tie.  

“Exhibit B! Hot chocolate stains are no match for this shirt.  And, if tragedy strikes, my spiffy bow tie will be distracting enough to counter it.  It’s flawless, Sam.  Just admit it.” 

Sam was speechless.  

“I’m ready when you are” Blaine continued, oblivious to the expression on his friends face.  

“My hair is gelled to what I like to call ‘casual perfection’.  Is it ok?” 

Sam nodded dumbly.  Was this the same Blaine that was practically crying not three days ago? 

“I have to ask…” he began.  “Are you _sure_ you’re ok?” 

“Ok? Of **course** I’m ok!  What do you mean am I ok?!” Blaine babbled, moving around the kitchen collecting his phone, wallet, keys and a brown paper bag containing a can. 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock.  “Blaine…are you… _drunk_?” 

Blaine took a swig of the contents.  “Dutch courage?” he offered.  

Sam grabbed the bag from his hands. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Blaine cried, reaching for the drink. 

Opening the bag, Sam removed the can and held it up to Blaine. 

“Sugar free Red Bull? Seriously?” 

Blaine frowned.  “I can’t mix sugar with caffeine.  Get too hyper.” he explained sadly.

“Oh Blaine.  What am I going to do with you?”  He patted his friend on the back and passed the can back to him.

“Drink up.  Let’s get this over and done with before you hit your come-down…” 

**

They were a block and a half away from the agency when Blaine’s caffeine high started to wear off.

“Sam...I don’t think I can…” he started, toying with the sleeve of his jacket anxiously.

Sam put a finger over Blaine’s mouth.        

“Shhh. Seriously Blaine.  It’s a **photo**. That’s it. How many photos have I taken of you in the past?”

Blaine sighed.  “That’s completely different and you know it.  I’m going to make an idiot of myself, I just know I am.”

Sam jumped ahead of Blaine, placed his hands onto his shoulders and pulled them to a stop.

“What the…!”

“Blaine, buddy.  Listen to me.  I love you – you’re my pal.  But you need to CALM.THE.FUCK.DOWN.  Besides, you have a plan.  You have your backpack, jacket and…” he glances down “…your incredibly distracting bow tie. You GOT this.”

Blaine nodded, softly.

“YOU GOT THIS!” Sam shouted in his face, shaking him slightly.

Blaine nodded more enthusiastically – out of fear if nothing else.

“Ok.  OK.  I will meet you in the café as soon as I’m done.  It shouldn’t take long…in theory…”

Sam patted him on the back and walked away, turning to shout “YOU GOT THIS!” over his shoulder.

**

The door to the agency was open and Blaine could see that Santana was with a customer.  He couldn’t see Kurt anywhere and almost contemplated running in the opposite direction as fast as he could. 

_Should have had that second can for luck_ Blaine mused.

He sat himself down on the sofas by the door and waited for Santana to become free.  Or for Kurt to appear.  He wasn’t sure which he would have preferred.

The choice was taken out of his hands as Kurt walked out from the back room carrying a large pile of brochures. 

“Oh hey!  Blaine, right?” he called, dropping the brochures onto the ground by his desk with a thud. 

“The courier guy just dropped these off and I was going to sort through them but I see that you’ve arrived to save me from that terrible fate!” he smiled. 

“Glad I could be of service” Blaine responded, surprising himself by how calm his voice sounded.

_Blaine.  This is good.  You’re doing good._

Kurt grinned at him, before beckoning him over to his pod.

“So, I take it you’re here to get some head shots taken, right?”  He hadn’t broken eye contact with Blaine once and Blaine could feel himself starting to freak out.

As he sat at Kurt’s pod, he realised just how incredible Kurt’s eyes were close up

“Yeah – head shots.  Passport photos.  I’m gonna need those.” he rambled, never taking his eyes from Kurt’s.

They were blue, green and grey all at the same time.  How was that even humanly possible?

_He must not be human.  Must be some sort of sexy robot travel agent._

“So, passport forms, passport photos…I assume you’re planning a trip somewhere?” Kurt asked, clearly trying to prompt Blaine into talking a little more.

_Oceans.  His eyes look like oceans._

“Sorry, what was that about oceans?” Kurt asked, confused.

_Shit. SHIT.  Did I just say that out loud?! Play it cool, Blaine, play it cool…_

“Yes.  Yes – oceans.” Blaine confirmed, frantically searching the shelf of brochures behind Kurt to find somewhere suitably ocean-y that could have potentially played a part in his answer to Kurt’s original question.

“Hawaii!!” he exclaimed, pointing at the brochure.  “That’s where I’m planning on travelling to.  Hawaii.  Because of the…you know…”

 “Oceans?” Kurt finished, a smirk on his lips as he watched Blaine blink.   “Well, yes, Hawaii is famous for it’s…. _oceans._ It’s also famous for being our 50th State.  Of the United States.  For which you don’t need a passport…”

“No, no.  I know that.  I just – Hawaii will be one part of my trip.  Just the first part.  Then I want to go to…”  Blaine frantically searched the shelves.  He hadn’t really decided _where_ he wanted to go – just that he wanted to _go._

He said the first place that came into his mind. 

“Sweden”

His mind was always a very strange place to be.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.  “Ohhh-kaaaay…so, Sweden via Hawaii it is.  Shall we get these photos done so we can start the process of turning that dream into a reality?”

Kurt stood, and held his hand out toward the door to the back room.  “After you” he offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> I hope everyone is still enjoying my ramblings :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday May 7th , 1.15pm**

The back room wasn’t what Blaine was expecting at all.  It was much larger than it looked from the main office and was spotlessly tidy. 

Maps of all shapes and sizes hung from the walls.  There was a cubby hole storage unit against the far wall, filled with excess brochures, and a small table with two chairs in the corner closest to them displayed a vase full of brightly coloured flowers.

“A gift from a grateful client of mine that recently returned from Europe” Kurt explained, and nodded toward the arrangement on the table.

“They’re lovely.” Blaine replied. 

Kurt gestured toward the wall opposite them.  A white screen had been mounted to the wall, and Blaine realised that this was it.  This was where the magic happened.

“Ok.  So if you want to stand in front of the screen, I’ll just set the camera up.”

Blaine moved towards the screen, before remembering he was still wearing his backpack and jacket.  “Can I…where can I put my things?” he asked.

“You can put them on the table if you like?”

Blaine removed his jacket, and swung his bag from his shoulders to the table beside him. 

Sending the vase toppling over.

He watched, open mouthed, as water poured out of the vase and onto the floor.

“Oh my god.  Oh  my GOD.  I am SO sorry.  I’ll clean it up” Blaine rambled, reaching for the first thing he could find to mop up the water. 

“Blaine!  It’s ok!!  You don’t have to….your _jacket!_ ” Kurt exclaimed.

It was only then that Blaine realised his mop of choice had been his brand new jacket.  He dropped the jacket to the floor, and sank into one of the seats beside the table, hands over his face.

“I’m useless” he whispered to himself.

Kurt sat in the seat beside him. 

“Blaine.  I don’t know you at all. I’ve met you three times.  But from what I’ve seen, you’re not useless.  Clumsy as hell, maybe.  But not useless.” 

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s arm and smiled at him. 

Blaine felt his heart stop.

“I’m…I’m not usually this clumsy.” Blaine admitted.  “I just…I’m so sorry. This is completely inappropriate, but you’re kinda…well…intimidating.”

“You’re ridiculous.”  Kurt stated, getting to his feet and pulling Blaine up by the arm. 

“Let’s not let that adorable bowtie go to waste, shall we?  I believe we were taking photos?” he smiled, guiding Blaine toward the wall

_He thinks it’s adorable.  Win for the bowtie._

**                   

Keeping a straight face for the photo when all he wanted to do was smile from ear to ear wasn’t easy but he made it through.  And the photo wasn’t actually too bad, if he might say so himself.

“So, what’s next?” Blaine asked Kurt, as they sat back at his pod in the main office.  Santana’s client had left, and he ignored the eyebrow she raised at Kurt.

Kurt shot Santana a warning glare.

“I’m going for my lunch, Hummel.  Call me if it gets busy.” Santana declared with a smile, before heading into the back room.

“Oh, and make sure you order some more toilet paper for the bathroom. You know the stuff I like…” she called with tone in her voice that Kurt knew far too well. “Also, you owe me ten bucks.” She turned and closed the door behind her.

Kurt turned back to a very confused looking Blaine, suppressing his urge to kill Santana. 

“Do I want to ask what that was about?” Blaine asked. 

“Oh, that’s just how she is sometimes, don’t worry about her.” Kurt said.  “Anyway, where were we?”

“You were going to tell me what I have to do next to apply for my passport?” Blaine prompted.

Kurt smiled. “Well, next, you need to take the forms and these photos over to the post office.  You’ll need to take your birth certificate and drivers licence, too.  They’ll sort you out there, and in four to six weeks you’ll have your ticket outta here”.  Although Kurt was still smiling, Blaine could see a hint of sadness behind it.

The shop was still empty, and Blaine couldn’t help but ask. 

“What made you want to become a travel agent?”

Kurt’s smile grew – it was obvious he loved his job. 

“I’ve always wanted to travel” he explained.  “Money hasn’t always been something I’ve had a lot of, but I love working with people who love to travel.  This way, I get to earn a buck and live vicariously through their travels.  The downside is that my bucket list grows longer by the day, and I’m adding more places than I’m ticking off. Saying that, it does have its perks.  Sometimes clients bring us gifts…”

“Like the flowers I ruined” Blaine interrupted.

“Like those” Kurt teased.  “And I get to send people like you to…well…Sweden, apparently…”

Blaine blushed, lowering his head.  “About that…”

“Wait, you _don’t_ want to go to Sweden?” Kurt asked, feigning shock through a smile. 

“Intimidating, remember?”

Kurt laughed.  “So where _do_ you want to travel with your new passport?”

Blaine shook his head. “I’m really not sure.  Europe, maybe?  Or Asia? Or Australia?  Australia looks awesome.”

Kurt stood, and pulled a few brochures from the shelf before placing them in front of Blaine.  “Here.  Take these.  They should give you somewhere to start?”

Blaine placed his bag onto the desk, and slipped the brochures inside.

“These…these will definitely help. Thank you.  And sorry again for the flowers.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Kurt smiled, and then lowered his voice slightly.  “But to make up for the flowers that we’re not mentioning, maybe we could grab a coffee and go through some of those brochures?  You know, in a strictly professional manner?”

Kurt slid his business card across the desk. Blaine picked it up.

“Kurt Hummel, Travel Expert” Blaine read.  “That’s a pretty neat job title you have there.”

Kurt plucked the card from his hand.  He turned it over and wrote on it before placing it into a side pocket of Blaine’s bag.  He smiled, keeping his hand over the card so that Blaine was unable to read what he had written.

A family walked into the office and Kurt moved his hand away quickly, and stood from his seat.

“Ok then.  Keep in touch, Mr…?” he asked, extending his hand for Blaine to shake.

“Anderson.  Blaine Anderson.” Blaine confirmed with a grin, taking Kurt’s hand.

“Blaine Anderson” Kurt repeated, letting Blaine’s hand fall from his own.  Blaine left the pod and left the store. 

Once he was out of view from the office, he reached into his bag and pulled out Kurt’s business card.  He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he read what Kurt had written, beside what Blaine assumed was his personal cell number.

 

**_“Kurt Hummel, Travel Expert. Drinker of coffee. Friend of bowties. Fan of Sweden”_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love with this fic guys-it means so much to me :) I'll be taking prompts for other drabbles in this series if you feel like throwing any at me! Thank you all again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that has been floating around my brain forever...it's basically all written and I'll be updating regularly :)


End file.
